I wanna be girl
by teleportbabies
Summary: ch 2 up! Aku ini namja, tapi aku ingin menjadi menjadi yeoja agar bisa bersama Jongin. -Sehun- EXO fanfiction. KaiHun.
1. Chapter 1

I wanna be girl Ch 1/?

Author : Teleportbabies

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Author note : This story is mine. Don't like Don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Suasana pagi yang menyenangkan menghiasi Kota Seoul yang indah ini. Matahari mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Menampakkan cahaya berwarna jingga yang sangat cantik. Awan biru terpampang indah dilangit yang cerah. Burung-burung pun saling berkicauan merdu diatas pohon.

Tak mau ketinggalan. Dua sahabat ini juga sedang menikmati indahnya pagi ini. Mereka adalah Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Persahabatan mereka sudah menginjak 17 tahun! Mereka bertetangga, satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas sedari kecil. Entah apa yang membuat mereka selalu bersama, jodoh mungkin? Ah tidak. Mereka berdua _namja_.

Kim Jongin. Namja itu berperawakan tinggi, tegap dan berbadan atletis. Tentu saja ia mempunyai badan seperti itu karena ia sudah menekuni _dance _dari Sekolah Dasar. Wajahnya tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng membuat siapapun bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Dia sering dipanggil 'Kkamjong' oleh Sehun karena berkulit tan. Namun kalau dipikir-pikir itulah pesona seorang Kim Jongin.

Oh Sehun. Namja berkulit putih itu tidak lebih tinggi dari Jongin. Biarpun ia dan Jongin sahabatan, ia tidak mau ikut-ikutan Jongin masuk klub _dance_. Awalnya Sehun masuk klub memasak disekolahnya. Sehun sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuan masaknya. Katanya ia mewariskan bakat masak dari Ummanya. Namun itu hanya baginya sendiri. Kenyataannya ia tidak lebih dari merusak dapur. Sehun langsung dikeluarkan dari klub memasak. Jongin suka mengejeknya kalau ia seperti _yeoja _ karena suka marah-marah.

Kedua namja itu sedang adu lari di Seoul Park. Terlihat Jongin memimpin jauh dari Sehun. Lama-kelamaan Sehun bukannya berlari tapi malah berjalan.

"Hhh..Hhh.." Sehun terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada kedua lututnya. Ia kelihatan sulit menarik nafasnya karena terlalu lama berlari. Oh Sehun adalah orang yang jarang olah raga. Bisa cepat capek walau hanya lari berkeliling 2 putaran saja.

Jongin yang terus berlari jauh pun mengembangkan senyumnya. Kedua namja itu sepakat yang kalah harus traktir yang menang. Namun ia merasakan ada yang janggal. Jongin memberhentikan larinya.

"Hah? Mana Sehun?" Jongin celingukan mencari Sehun. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke jalan yang ia lewati tadi. Bingo! Ada Sehun disana sedang duduk di kursi taman sedang menunduk.

"Yak kau! Kenapa malah duduk?" Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan langsung merocos. Ia tidak melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Sehun sebelum Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Omo! Wajahmu pucat sekali Hun!" Jongin langsung duduk disebelah Sehun. Sehun dengan refleks menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin.

'DEG DEG' Suara jantung Jongin beradu kencang. _Shit. Perasaan ini lagi. Sehun ini namja bodoh! _Batin Jongin.

"Hhh.. Jong in.. a..aku lemas..hhh" Sehun berbicara sambil terengah-engah. Jongin menyelipkan poni Sehun yang panjang ke sebelah telinganya lalu mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang. Kau.. mmmm.."

Tak menunggu lama lagi, Jongin berjongkok didepan Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf aku berat Jong." Ucap Sehun pelan namun Jongin masih dapat mendengarnya. Sehun pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Jongin dan Jongin mengangkat kedua kaki Sehun dengan tangannya.

"Sehun kau itu ringan sekali! Lebih ringan dari kapas!" Di sepanjang jalan Jongin terus berucap demikian namun hanya di balas decakan oleh Sehun. Sehun terlalu lelah membalasnya.

Sehun melihat sekeliling. Orang-orang melihatnya digendong Jongin dengan tatapan wah-mesra-sekali. Sehun buru-buru membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Jongin. Tidak mau ada yang melihat wajahnya yang mulai memanas dan mungkin memerah. Ia juga segera mencoba mengatur debaran jantungnya yang mulai tidak karuan. Sehun sungguh deg-degan digendong oleh orang yang disukainya.

Perasaan kantuk mulai ada didiri Sehun. Matanya sesekali menyipit. Sehun pun menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin.

Debaran jantung Jongin mulai lagi. Jongin berusaha mengaturnya namun malah semakin kencang. Jongin tidak mau Sehun mendengar debaran jantungnya. Jongin ragu, apa ini arti kalau ia menyukai Sehun?

"Hun kau ini seperti _yeoja _ kalau begini!" Jongin mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Ia juga mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya tentang perasaannya.

"Hun?"

Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun. _Namja_ putih itu tertidur dipundaknya. Jongin melihatnya tersenyum manis.

'_Sehun cantik.' _ Batin Jongin.

'_Shit! Apa-apaan kau Jongin!' _ Batinnya lagi.

Jongin berjalan dengan langkah yang kuat agar debaran dijantungnya kunjung mereda. Lebih baik ia segera cepat ke rumah Sehun.

..

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi pada hyungku hyung?" Tanya Luhan, adik Sehun. Jongin membaringkan tubuh Sehun perlahan keranjang dikamar Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Dia tiba-tiba lemas dan saat perjalanan pulang ia tertidur." Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya melihat Sehun.

"Ck. Itu pasti karena Sehun hyung mencoba diet." Jongin melongo atas penuturan Luhan.

"Mwo? Diet untuk apa? Tubuhnya sudah kurus begini."

"Pipinya hyung. Katanya terlalu tembem karena terlalu banyak makan. Akhirnya hyung jarang makan. Seperti _yeoja _saja memang!" Luhan melirik tajam ke arah Sehun yang sedang berbaring sambil melipatkan tangannya diperutnya.

"Hhh.. Apa-apaan kau Sehun?" Jongin menghelakan nafas kasar sambil melirik ke arah Sehun.

..

Sehun POV

Pagi telah berganti malam. Suasana sejuk berubah menjadi suasana yang agak dingin. Seorang _namja_ cantik masih bergumul didalam diselimutnya.

"Hhh.. Dingin.. Brr..."

Ck. Dingin sekali suasananya.

Aku melirik ke arah jam beker disebelah ranjangku. Masih menunjukkan pukul 19.00.

Hari ini aku belum makan malam, tapi mengapa _Umma_ tidak merocos ya?

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku pinggir ranjang. Menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan agar bisa tersadar penuh.

'Oh iya kan aku pernah bilang _Umma_ kalau aku diet.' Batinku.

"Hahhh... Lapar!" Aku mengacak asal rambutku. Sungguh perutku lapar!

Sepintas aku melihat bayangan diriku dicermin. _Omo_ pucatnya wajahku ini.

..

"_Hyung_! Kau hibernasi atau tidur sih!? Lama sekali!"

"Cerewet."

"Sungguh _Hyung_, tadi pagi kau itu seperti _yeoja _saja sih. Katanya kau kelelahan lari dan Jongin _Hyung_ menggendongmu pulang. Ckck."

Deg

Wajahku memanas lagi mengingat itu semua. Cih _saeng_ menyebalkan! Aku segera menuju ke dapur.

Belum sempat aku beranjak. Luhan kembali berbicara.

"Tidak ada makanan di dapur. Tadi _Umma_ dan _Appa _buru-buru ke Busan. _Ahjumma_ sakit katanya."

Aku melongo seketika. Suasana hatiku sungguh _Unmood._

Segera aku masuk kamar dan mengambil jaket yang menggantung di dekat pintu.

"Aku pergi membeli makanan!"

"Hati-hati~ Jangan merepotkan orang lagi~"

BLAM

Punya _saeng_ kok sangat menyebalkan dan cerewet! Aku membanting pintu kasar. Aku tidak peduli bila rusak nantinya.

..

"Hahh.. Akhirnya perutku terisi juga." Aku merentangkan tanganku kesamping lebar-lebar. Perutku sudah hangat sekarang. Diisi dengan bakmi di pinggir jalan.

Ttuk dduk

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan menuju rumah. Tiap ada batu yang ku lewati di trotoar ku tendang dengan indahnya.

'_Aku ini namja, tapi suka dibilang seperti yeoja' _

'_Tapi aku ingin menjadi menjadi yeoja agar bisa bersama Jongin.'_

'_Fisikku juga lemah seperti yeoja. Wajahku juga cantik.'_

'_Kenapa aku tidak dilahirkan sebagai yeoja saja sih!' _Batinku.

"Ah aku ingin jadi _yeoja_! Hhh."

Tak sadar aku berteriak. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menendang batu –lagi-

"Kau ingin?"

"Kyaaaaa! Kamu apa!?"

"Sungguh tidak sopan! Aku Penyihir Tao^^"

Aku sangat terkejut pundakku ditepuk tiba-tiba. Segera telunjuk tangan kananku ku arahkan tepat di batang hidungnya. Ia langsung menghindar dan mendekat ke arahku.

Klik

"Apa ini?"

Aku segera meraba-raba telinga kananku yang di pasangkan sesuatu oleh Tao.

"Itu sebuah anting. Anting itu akan membuat orang-orang melihatmu seperti _yeoja_^^"

"Benarkah?"

Tao pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku terus meraba-raba telinga kananku dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tao-"

"Loh Tao mana?" Aku celingukan mencari Tao. Namun nihil hasilnya.

'_Apa benar anting ini bisa membuat orang-orang melihatku itu yeoja?'_ Batinku.

Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pulang dan segera tidur. Ini sudah malam.

..

Cahaya terang menyeruak masuk ke celah ventilasi kamarku. Aku menerjap-nerjapkan mataku perlahan.

Remang-remang ku lihat sosok yang mendekat ke arahku. Penglihatanku masih buram.

"Hoaaam..." Aku menguap lebar. Kini aku sudah tersadar sepenuhnya. Aku pun membelakan mataku melihat sosok yang ada didepanku ini.

"Pagi cantik!"

"..."

TBC

HAHAHA! Aku terinspirasi dari ff-ff yang Sehunnya berubah jadi yeoja^^ Aku suka banget. kekeke~

Tinggalkan jejak ya!

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna be girl Ch 2/?

Author : Teleportbabies

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fantasy

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Author note : This story is mine. Don't like Don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

"Pagi cantik!"

Aku membelakan mataku dan terdiam.

"Hah?"

'Apa? Jongin bilang aku cantik? Ku mohon pipiku jangan memerah!' Batinku.

Langsung aku menarik selimutku lagi sampai menutupi wajahku yang mungkin sudah memerah. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan keinginan untuk berteriak senang!

"Heh kenapa tidur lagi? Mandi sana. Umma dan Appamu serta Luhan pergi ke Myeongdong untuk belanja. Kita akan sarapan diluar." Jongin berucap lagi.

Aku membuka selimut dan duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Ke?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas keluargamu memintaku untuk memastikan anaknya makan dengan baik."

"Siap!"

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan lekas mandi.

Sarapan bersama Jongin pasti menyenangkan. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak diet lagi. _Namja_ berpipi bakpau imut kan?

..

"Sudah selesai?"

Aku keluar kamar dan menganggukkan kepalaku seraya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ucapku semangat. Aku merenyit heran melihat Jongin yang menatapku heran.

..

Jongin POV

Aku mengganti-ganti channel TV rumah Sehun dengan bosan karena tidak ada acara yang menarik. Sehun lama sekali mandinya. Maklum _yeoja_.

Deg deg

"Agh."

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan bantal yang ada diruang Tv Sehun. Mengingat tadi aku bilang Sehun cantik membuat jantungku berdebar dan mungkin pipiku memanas. Jarang-jarang aku memuji Sehun walaupun kita saaangat dekat.

Aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Perasaanku pada Sehun ini cinta, bukan yang lain. Aku sangat menyukai Sehun, semua yang ada pada dirinya. Bersama-sama selama 17 tahun lama-kelamaan membuatku ingin mempunyai status yang lebih dengannya. Dia _yeoja_ yang sangat imut dan lucu membuatku gemas. Oh ayolah Kim Jongin mungkin ini sudah saatnya. Aku harap dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku.

Ceklek

Eh? Dia sudah selesai mandi? Aku pun langsung menaruh bantal yang tadinya menutupi wajahku.

"Sudah selesai?" ucapku. Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ucap Sehun dengan semangat.

Eh... Tunggu...

Author POV

"Yak apa yang kau kenakan? Kau memakai baju Appamu ya?" sahut Jongin.

"Hah? Ini bajuku kok!" Sehun melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia memakai kemeja panjang kotak-kotak putih biru dan celana bahan selutut.

"Gantilah yang lebih feminim Oh Sehun dan rapikan rambutmu!"

"Apa!? Kau kira aku _yeoja_!"

"Ya memang kau _yeoja_ kan!"

DEG

Sontak Sehun meraba-raba telinga kanannya. Ada sesuatu yang bertengger. Ia jadi ingat mengapa Jongin begitu.

"Nggg... Iya iya aku akan ganti baju. Kau panaskan motormu saja dulu!"

BLAM

Sehun langsung masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya kencang. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba begitu. Ia langsung ke garasi dan memanaskan motornya.

..

"Hah? Apakah benar Jongin melihatku sebagai _yeoja_?" Sehun bermonolog ria didepan cermin.

"Aku masih _namja_ kan?" Sehun menepuk-nepukkan pipinya dan melihat dirinya sendiri. Dadanya rata dan bagian bawahnya agak menggembung menandakan ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Sehun manarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Hhhh... Hanya pandangan orang. Tapi... aku harus pakai apa?"

..

Sehun kini menatap bayangan dirinya didepan cermin. Sungguh ingin tertawa. Ia mengenakan baju pink bergambar beruang yang ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pakai. Itu adalah kado dari seorang temannya dulu. Ia juga mengenakan celana bahan sedikit diatas di atas lutut.

'Cukup feminim.' Batin Sehun sambil membelakangi poni rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

...

"Jongin! Aku sudah siap!" sahut Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, ia langsung mematung seketika melihat Sehun. Jongin sampai kesulitan meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

'Cantik wajahnya saat tersenyum ke arahku. Imut ditambah baju pink bergambar beruang yang dikenakannya. Sexy dengan hotpans yang dikenakannya dan rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan juga menambah kesan sexy. Bahkan mungkin lebih sexy lagi jika dia meneriakkan namaku dibawahku.' Batin Jongin sudah melayang-layang.

"Kenapa bengong! Kajja!"

Jongin tak sadar. Sehun kini sudah naik ke motornya. Ia buru-buru menggeleng-geleng kepalanya supaya menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotornya. Lalu melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

..

"Hhhh... Mashita! Err... aku nambah lagi ya Jongin!" Sehun sudah menghabiskan 3 mangkuk bubur ayam. Dan sekarang masih ingin tambah lagi. Jongin terheran.

'Siapa suruh sok-sokan diet!' Batin Jongin.

"Terserah." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Buburnya satu lagi yaaa!" teriak Sehun penuh semangat. Tak lama buburnya datang dan Sehun menyantapnya dengan lahap. Jongin tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat Sehun yang makannya kelihatan bahagia sekali. Ia tidak ada kerjaan lain. Tentu saja makannya sudah habis, dan hanya satu mangkuk.

"Ahhhh... Kenyaang! Kau mentraktirku kan?"

"Iya tapi hanya satu mangkuk."

"Ah Jongin mah!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Jongin lagi-lagi sulit meneguk ludahnya.

"Iya iya!"

"Yeaaay!"

...

"Sekarang kita kemana? Pulang?" tanya Sehun yang masih membersihkan bibirnya dengan tissu karena makannya berantakan seperti anak kecil.

"Maunya?"

"Kau punya banyak uang? Aku mau ke Lotte World."

"Yak! Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Haha aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Kajja! Kita ke Lotte World!"

Jongin pun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan tissunya menuju motor kesayangannya.

"Kkamjong tunggu!" Sehun berteriak namun Jongin masih tetap saja berjalan.

...

"Waaaah Lotte World makin megah saja yaaa! Aku sudah lama tidak kesini!" Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya dan menatap kagum sekeliling Lotte World.

"Dasar norak." Ucap Jongin dibalas lirikan tajam Sehun.

"Apalagi kalau dengan orang yang disayangi." Gumam Sehun pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Jongin yang sudah melanjutkan jalannya.

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk dikursi panjang didepan air mancur Lotte World. Sedari tadi mereka hanya berkeliling saja tidak menaiki wahana ataupun berbelanja sesuatu dan itu membuat kaki mereka pegal.

"Sekarang kau mau apa? Sudah puas berkeliling?" tanya Jongin.

"Pulang. Hoaaaaamm..." Sehun menguap sambil menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Jongin kau mau kemanaaaa?" teriak Sehun yang tak dihiraukan Jongin.

"Hhhh selalu saja orang itu."

'Aku senang sekali bisa berduaan dengan Jongin walau tidak melakukan apapun.' Sehun pun senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sehun langsung terkejut saat pandangannya mengarah tepat pada bangunan didepannya. Menampilkan bayangan dirinya seperti cermin karena terbuat dari kaca.

Dipandangan Sehun ia adalah namja berambut semi curly blonde pendek, namun berbeda dengan pandangan orang lain. Termasuk Jongin.

...

"Ngg.. Bisa kah kau pilihkan bunga yang tepat untukku –ekhem- menyatakan cinta pada seseorang?" tanya Jongin.

"Oh tentu saja!"

Sekarang ini Jongin tengah keringat dingin. Sesekali ia mengelap keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia bertekad untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun dan meminta Sehun jadi pacarnya. Mudah-mudahan jawaban Sehun adalah jawaban yang diharapkannya.

"Silahkan. Bunga Cellesiu-ini ngarang- sangat tepat untuk menyatakan cinta. Memberi kesan kasih sayang dan ketulusan." Jelas sang penjual bunga sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya. Ini. Terima kasih." Jongin mengambil buket bunganya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar. Ia pun menghirup aroma bunga digenggamannya. Harum sekali.

Jongin fighting! Ini saat yang tepat.

Sehun sedang bosan menunggu Jongin yang lama sekali perginya. Ia menatap ke bawah memandang sepatu-sepatu orang yang lewat dan memberikan komentar. Sungguh kurang kerjaan.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang datang mengganggu kegiatannya. Ia sudah tau itu pasti Jongin.

"Kau lama. Kajja kita pulang." Ucap Sehun. Sehun pun bangkit dari duduknya.

Bbukk

"Mwo?" Sehun langsung kaget melihat Jongin yang berlutut dihadapannya sambil membawa bunga. Ia juga sedikit malu melihat orang-orang yang menghentikan jalannya dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Sehun, a..ak-aku mencintaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"..."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf ya ch ini tidak memuaskan dan readers sekalian pasti pada bingung ceritanya hehe._.

Makasih ya untuk yang udah review, itu buat semangat

**Thanks to^^ : **bbuingbbuingaegyo; daddykaimommysehun; SehunBubbleTea1294; MidnightPandragon1728; UNTAKUTUBUTARA4; ; smTown LoversSJ; xxx; dew90; JUNG KAIHUN; abecede; diyas; ; Baby Hunnie; sayakanoicinoe; Sabil dan readers semua yang ngga keliatan

Minat review lagi?

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
